


【DV】论作死的最高境界（飙车级PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 请叫我秋名山车神，时速200码，昨天群里聊起日系黄漫里常见的时停play梗，脑内的车就停不下来了，咱们DMC5自带尼禄时停手，不玩这个梗怎么对得起Nico的发明！





	【DV】论作死的最高境界（飙车级PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 请叫我秋名山车神，时速200码，昨天群里聊起日系黄漫里常见的时停play梗，脑内的车就停不下来了，咱们DMC5自带尼禄时停手，不玩这个梗怎么对得起Nico的发明！

 

【DV】论作死的最高境界（飙车级PWP）

  
事情的起因很简单，但丁无聊时在网络上看了些废料般的黄色漫画，其中有个题材意外的火爆，时停play。简单来说，就是暂停时间玩弄什么人，然后欣赏时间一股脑恢复后对方的惨样。

本来但丁这种老油条看黄漫根本不会过脑子，可是这次他不知什么鬼的突然想到，尼禄，尼禄不是正好有只手臂的功能是时间暂停吗。

于是事情变得一发不可收拾。但丁是个出了名的有贼心也有贼胆的家伙，自从和维吉尔过上有事打一架没事来一发的日子，他仅剩的那点脑细胞就全砸在维吉尔身上了，各种方面。而这个充斥着黄色废料的大脑刚刚冒出了一个很妙的点子。

“所以，你借我的装备到底有什么用？”尼禄用狐疑的眼神上下打量着面前看似一本正经的但丁，太奇怪了，但丁竟然会来找他借武器。

“没什么，和维吉尔约了架，这次想给他个惊喜。”但丁耸耸肩，嘴角带笑看起来挺正常，但尼禄还是微妙的觉着不太对劲。不过五好青年尼禄也懒得管他家两个长辈的事，反正但丁和维吉尔三天两头互殴早就成了日常风景，只要两人别拆屋爱打架就打吧，想到这里，尼禄回车上摸出一只备用的RAGTIME。

“听好了，RAGTIME的使用非常简单，”尼禄认真的展示起备用手臂，开始跟但丁讲解起来，在他众多手臂里RAGTIME是最特殊的一个，能小范围控制时间，“将魔力注入到手臂中间的齿轮中，根据魔力的多少能控制时停的长短，具体你可以根据战斗来调节。”

“那么RAGTIME的最长时效是多少？”但丁突然问。

“大概20分钟？我反正没试过把魔力一口气用光的情况。”尼禄歪歪头，把机械臂抛给但丁，“小心点用，这玩意的材料很难搞，弄坏了Nico会发疯的。”

“Thanks，Kid.”但丁接过RAGTIME，留给尼禄一个潇洒的背影。

至于跟维吉尔约架，反而是计划中最简单的一步。但丁只是用晚饭吃披萨还是意面这种理由就成功把维吉尔约到了事务所附近的废弃工厂，他们最常用的比武场。黄昏前的废弃厂房里空无一人，是个十分合适半魔战斗的场地。

“Dante，离晚饭还有1小时。”

维吉尔依旧是那副不疾不徐的沉稳模样，黑色的马甲层层叠叠着直到喉结，深蓝色风衣下是又长又细的腿，那双腿明明包裹着皮裤、靴子、靴套却依旧细的惊人，只有但丁知道层层遮掩下的脚踝握在手里会有多么小巧可爱。

“1小时？我觉着咱们分出胜负甚至用不到半小时，我今天状态可是出奇的好。”

但丁的嘲讽很好的激怒了维吉尔，一支蓝色的幻影剑瞬间刺向恶魔猎人，被但丁用骗术师风格成功闪避开。接下来就是日常的你来我往，这对双子都无比熟悉对方的战斗风格，战斗于他们而言更像是一种娱乐。随着战斗的白热化，维吉尔开始摆出次元斩的架势，他紧紧握住手中的阎魔刀，修长的双腿弓起好看的线条。

就在这时，但丁突然朝他抛出了什么东西，似乎是一条机械手臂。

“Surprise.Brother.”

但丁将体内的全部魔力一口气注入到RAGTIME里，伴随着一阵空间的扭曲，他面前的维吉尔被笼罩在一片浅灰色的时空中，静止不动。成功了。但丁在心里耶了一声，抛下手里的武器走向一动不动的维吉尔，现在他还有20分钟。

为了节约时间，但丁没去脱维吉尔那身费事的风衣和马甲，要知道光那些纽扣就够他折腾10分钟的。他站在维吉尔身后，简单的扯掉哥哥的腰带扔在一边，随即一把将维吉尔的裤子拉到膝盖，只露出光裸的屁股和一截大腿。一想到事后维吉尔会是怎样的恼羞成怒，自己又会被幻影剑怎么戳到透心凉，但丁就忍不住硬了。他慢慢的掰开维吉尔小巧结实的臀部，让两瓣苍白的肉团在手里颤抖。一个无法反抗的，毫无知觉的，任他玩弄的维吉尔，光是这个认知就能让但丁射上一发了。

但丁没有准备润滑剂，他和维吉尔做爱也用不着那些粘乎乎的东西。他一般会直接插进去，慢慢品味维吉尔因为暴力侵入而产生的痉挛，在对方压抑痛苦的闷哼中猛地用力一插到底，他们经常会搞出血，然后血液会变成最佳的润滑剂，完美的提升兄弟俩的性欲。其他一些时候，但丁更喜欢用舌头把维吉尔舔开。不顾维吉尔带着羞愤的抵抗，用尽全力给他的哥哥肚子上来两拳让对方老实下来，再掰开他哥哥白的近乎透明的屁股大口舔下去，用自己的舌头狠狠肏维吉尔，直到把那个可恶的闷骚肏到屁股出水，无法自控的用修长的腿夹紧他的脑袋，沉默的催促他。

“我开动了，老哥。”但丁很礼貌的双手合十，随后将脸整个埋在自家老哥的屁股里，开始用舌头开发对方。湿漉漉的舌尖先舔了舔肉穴周围的褶皱，维吉尔或许是在魔界待久了，全身都缺乏光照白的发光，常年不见天日的屁股更不例外，粉红的小穴因为时停的关系只是松软的紧缩着，并不会像平时但丁舔弄时那样紧紧抽搐痉挛。

虽然没了维吉尔压抑的呻吟是个遗憾，但今天的重头戏还在后面。但丁用力掰开眼前的臀瓣，让舌头完全肏进肉穴的深处，并用自己的口水把紧窒的小洞舔到滴水。

“这样就差不多了吧，时间紧迫，抱歉了Vergil。”但丁不带歉意的拍了拍手站起身。反正事后会有多惨他已经做好了心理准备，就算被阎魔刀钉在墙上一星期，他也觉着值了！

他面前的维吉尔被包裹在时间魔法的圆球中依旧一动不动，表情凝固在拔刀前的严肃上，战斗时的维吉尔简直性感到爆炸，但丁亲了亲自家老哥的嘴角，将维吉尔的风衣下摆向上推，露出他老哥完整的屁股。现在维吉尔全身依旧穿着整齐，除了被剥开一截的裤子，那动作姿势依旧是很完美的次元斩起手式。

但丁扶着自己硬到冒水的阴茎，在面前雪白的屁股上蹭了蹭，视觉上的冲击力真不是盖的。但是但丁还记得时间，所以他用阴茎顶顶紧缩的小洞，猛地挺腰，直捅进最深处。时停中的小穴又紧又热，却没有平时应激反应般的收缩，比起活物更像个加温后的飞机杯，而这个飞机杯名叫维吉尔。

这个认知比任何春药都要给力。但丁无法忍耐的开始猛肏面前的屁股，他双手紧紧握住面前的胯骨，一点也不在意会在上面留下多少淤青。半魔又粗又长的阴茎整个抽离小穴，又伴随着巨力狠狠前撞，整根没入，每次都狠狠撞击着维吉尔体内的前列腺。单纯的活塞运动激烈又迅猛，没有多少花招的大开大合，专注于猛攻敏感的前列腺。如果是在平时，这时的维吉尔早已勃起到流水，并会随着但丁的撞击发出断断续续的压抑呻吟。而此刻被固定住的维吉尔依旧是那副严肃的样子，沉睡的阴茎垂在两腿之间，随着但丁激烈的动作晃动着。

“哈，老哥，你一会的表情一定很精彩。”但丁狠狠的挺动着腰部加快了速度，一下一下撞击着柔软的内壁。那里因为口水变得黏腻湿滑，随着他的抽插带起淫乱的水声，往常的维吉尔会被这份羞耻弄的红了耳根。他的哥哥会习惯性的压抑呻吟，在被快感捕获时用手臂遮挡眼睛，但饥渴的小洞却会违背主人意志的紧紧咬住他，用柔嫩的内壁撕咬但丁的阴茎。但丁沉浸在过往的气氛里，伸手握住维吉尔还垂软着的阴茎，可怜的小东西明明接受了这么多快感却无法勃起，只能垂在维吉尔修长的大腿间。

但丁用温柔的手法抚慰着这块软肉，用指尖摩挲敏感而柔软的龟头，指腹蹭了蹭冠状沟，同时期待着过一会维吉尔的反应。他老哥是会直接射精呢，还是更甚一些，被巨大的快感刺激到失禁？这个幻想让但丁的阴茎硬的几乎爆炸，插入的动作也越来越狂暴。可怜的小洞因为他的粗暴已经开始起了泡沫，维吉尔上半身整齐的马甲风衣也因为他剧烈的动作变得凌乱，后背位让但丁无法看到维吉尔的表情，不过想也知道维吉尔一定还是那副该死的认真的战斗表情，但丁开始觉着他以后都没办法好好跟维吉尔打一架了。

时间真的不多了，虽然不想射这么快，但是时不待人。

一段最后的冲刺后，但丁喘息着开始射精，将全部精液一滴不漏的射在他哥哥的屁股里，随后长舒了一口气，真的很爽，生理意味和心理意味双重的爽。然后但丁很绅士的抽出来，仔细的帮维吉尔提好裤子，并把扔在地上的维吉尔的皮带捡起来重新系好，随后再整理好维吉尔凌乱的马甲和厚重风衣。很好，但丁拍拍手，现在他的哥哥看起来还是那个一板一眼的样子了。

最后一步，但丁捡起不知何时掉落在一边的阎魔刀，将漂亮的日本刀重新塞进维吉尔手里。

啪。

随着但丁的响指，时间暂停的魔法结束了。被压缩的时间一股脑开始转动，但丁目不转睛的盯着他面前依旧维持次元斩架势的维吉尔。最甜美的时刻即将到来。

那一瞬间维吉尔仿佛被什么东西刺穿了一般，灰蓝色近乎透明的瞳孔中先是一瞬间的失神，随后是无法控制的震惊。但丁注视着维吉尔，用眼神舔舐着他的哥哥。维吉尔维持居合斩的大腿开始颤抖，随后是小腿，半魔优秀的视力让但丁没有漏下对方裤裆处的湿润，深色的皮革被小小顶起了一块，随后是湿润的水渍沿着大腿开始下滑，哦，维吉尔射精了。但丁默默的看着，听着，他能想象到自家老哥的屁股里是怎样一种惨状，在瞬间被肏了几百上千下的冲击力一定让那可怜的肉穴又红又肿，而他刚刚射进去的精液会顺着合不拢的穴口下滑，弄脏维吉尔的黑色皮裤。可怜的维吉尔这会甚至没搞明白发生了什么，他的大腿抖动着，开始无法支撑自己的身体，最终慢慢半跪在地上，急促的喘息起来。而维吉尔的脸色更是精彩，在一开始的失神与震惊后，他的哥哥似乎终于明白了在自己身上发生了什么，绯红从耳畔一路烧满整个苍白的面孔，甚至连眼眶都开始泛起了微红。

哦，他的哥哥快哭了。但丁一边品味着这美妙的时刻，一边在心底给自己点了个赞。

至于之后他将面对怎样的地狱之景，那也是之后的事了，反正，他值了。

 

  
\------------

  
当尼禄想起来去要自己的RAGTIME时，已经是三天后了。平时吵吵嚷嚷经常会听到打斗声的Devil may cry竟然异常安静，尼禄推开厚重的大门前几乎以为自己来错了地方，难道那俩老家伙都去出任务了？

可惜下一幕映入眼帘的画面否定了这个猜测。传奇恶魔猎人，斯巴达之子，他的亲叔叔但丁，像一幅大型抽象壁挂一样，被阎魔刀钉在了正对大门的墙上，与他那些稀奇古怪的恶魔标本钉成一排。而房间里另一个人，虽然依旧坐在沙发上沉默的看着诗集，但尼禄可以肯定，他老爹非常，非常，非常的低气压。

不过这关我什么事呢。尼禄冲着他奄奄一息不知道还有没有命的老叔叔喊，“但丁，我的RAGTIME呢？”

“……坏了。”半魔有气无力的抬头，抬了抬手比了个碎掉的手势，随着这个小动作但丁身上噗噗落下细小的血尘，看来他被钉了有段时间了。

“草你的，我跟你说过RAGTIME很珍贵吧！赔钱！！”尼禄冲但丁比了个中指。正在尼禄还想破口大骂时，旁边存在感十足的另一人终于开口了。

“尼禄，以后再也，不要，借给但丁东西了，知道了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PS.希望我把时停play的醍醐味写出来了。大家下篇pwp再见~


End file.
